The present invention relates generally to the control of audio, video and multimedia equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to an on-screen user interface for interacting with audio, video and multimedia components using a remote control apparatus having a digitized writing surface for entry of hand-drawn instructions by the user.
Television is on the verge of a revolution. Previously separate computer, communications and consumer electronics technologies are converging. This convergence will undoubtedly yield a rich assortment of program content and services, although it is by no means clear that a user will be able to navigate through the assortment of choices to find what he or she is interested in. For example, future systems are expected to provide both high quality digital, audio and video, up to 500 channels of programming, and a variety of on-demand services, including home shopping and banking, interactive games and entertainment, multimedia libraries and full access to the Internet.
Providing a user interface for a complex system such as this is by no means a simple task. Easy-to-use access to a complex system--as television is expected to become--simply cannot be accomplished using the numeric keypad and forward and reverse buttons on today's hand-held remote controls. In terms of convenience and usability, present hand-held remote controls have already reached the point of diminishing returns. Adding more buttons makes these systems harder to control, not easier. Some systems today use on-screen display to echo the current operating parameter of a remote control push button as it is being pushed. While pressing the Color Tint button, for example, the conventional system may display a bar graph showing the current tint setting. While this simple user feedback system is certainly better than nothing, it by no means solves the more fundamental problem of how to provide intuitive control to users of all ages and all nationalities. Also, while the on-screen display of parameters may be viewable in a darkened room, the push buttons used to control these parameters may not be visible. Thus the greater the number of push buttons on a hand-held remote, the harder it becomes to locate the correct push button while in a room darkened for optimal viewing.
Aside from the shortcomings of push button user interface technology, current technology is also deficient in supporting users that do not have the time or inclination to learn complex system features or users, such as preschool children, who cannot read. The addition of a computer style keyboard for controlling the functions does not help to simplify such a system. Moreover, the placement of a keyboard on the family room coffee table appears less acceptable than a small remote control or digitized writing tablet.
The present invention takes a fresh approach to the problem. Although the hand-held remote with push buttons may still be used, the present invention provides a digitizing writing surface through which the user may enter hand-drawn instructions. These instructions can be handwritten text, symbols or even pictures, all of which are written to the digitized writing surface using a pen or stylus. Such a means for controlling the system and providing input appeals to a broader range of users than does a conventional keyboard. Through the mechanism of providing hand-drawn instructions, complex systems can be controlled with ease. The user can create his or her own hand-drawn instructions (words, symbols, pictures, etc.) to represent any desired control function, even complex control functions such as instructing the audio/video system to turn on at a certain time and display the user's selected favorite program, or to search all available programs to locate those meeting the user's criteria of interest. This hand-drawn input can also include gestures which are recognized by the system and processed as commands to control various functions of the audio/video system. For example, drawing a large "X" over the digitized writing surface could be interpreted as a command to turn off the television and/or the audio/video system. Additionally, handwritten symbols or text input can be written to the digitized writing surface and then processed using known handwriting recognition technology as if the symbols were typed on a keyboard. Once the handwriting is translated into standard character symbol codes, this input can be further processed or stored in the system's memory for later use.
According to one aspect of the invention, the enhanced video user environment comprises an audio/video control apparatus that selectively performs predetermined audio/video control functions according to the user's selection or instruction. The control apparatus is preferably designed with a port for coupling to a video display apparatus, such as a television, or projection system or monitor. The audio/video control apparatus can be packaged separately from the existing audio/video equipment, or it can be incorporated into existing components. A remote control apparatus having a digitizing writing surface is provided for entry of hand-drawn instructions by the user. The remote control apparatus communicates with the audio/video control apparatus. Alternatively, a full-featured personal digital assistant (PDA) that implements TV remote control as one of its programmable functions could also be used as the remote control apparatus. Many commercially available PDAs currently include means for wireless communication, such as an infrared link.
The system further includes a processor that communicates with the audio/video control apparatus, the remote control apparatus or both. The processor controls operation of the video display apparatus in accordance with the hand-drawn instructions provided through the digitizing writing surface. The processor can be incorporated with the circuitry of the audio/video control apparatus, or it can be incorporated with the circuitry of the remote control apparatus. It is also possible to implement the invention using multiple processors, one associated with the audio/video control, and another associated with the remote control. The multiple processors work in concert as distributed processors to implement the processing functions required by the invention.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, refer to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.